1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is an improved pressure sensitive adhesive formulation having improved adhesion to plastic substrates.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Pressure sensitive adhesives containing natural or synthetic rubber-based elastomers have been conventionally used to bond pressure sensitive products to plastic substrates, such as polyolefin substrates. Such rubber-based adhesives have the desired adhesion values, but do not generally have the exterior durability characteristics which may be required. Although acrylic pressure sensitive adhesives have generally superior exterior durability as compared to rubber-based pressure sensitive adhesives, they have not heretofore had the desired adhesion values to certain plastic, e.g., polyolefinic, substrates. Hence, a need exists for an acrylic pressure sensitive adhesive having improved adhesion to plastic substrates.